


boyfriends help each other

by toobscocaine



Series: 4am drabbles [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: FTM, Fluff, M/M, Multi, OT4, Tooth Rotting Fluff, Trans Hinata Shouyou, Trans Male Character, so cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:47:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24300829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toobscocaine/pseuds/toobscocaine
Summary: basically hinata is trans and on his period but he has three of the most supportive boyfriends ever.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio/Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Series: 4am drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1754374
Comments: 2
Kudos: 275





	boyfriends help each other

**Author's Note:**

> kay it’s almost pride month and i’ve been feeling dysphoric lately and i’m in my period and it’s almost 4am so here’s this

Yamaguchi was the first one to notice. Hinata walked into practice, unlike most days, looking miserable. He looked like he was in severe pain, and he didn’t move that much. He saw Hinata have at least 2 Hershey bars. Yamaguchi was pretty sure he saw his boyfriend take 4 ibuprofen in one practice.

So naturally, he brought it up with the other boyfriends.

“Kei, hasn’t Sho been looking miserable the past few days?” Yamaguchi brought it up when he was at lunch with Tsukishima and Kageyama.

“Yeah definitely. I don’t know how to ask him what it is though.” Tsukki notes, then took another bite of his lunch.

Kageyama stayed silent.

“Tobi, baby, do you know something?” Yamaguchi asked his boyfriend lovingly.

Kageyama thought for a second then looked Yamaguchi in the eyes.

“He’s on his period.”

“His what?” Tsukki and Yamaguchi asked in unison. Boys don’t have periods... do they? Yamaguchi did fail health class, but he still listened a little.

“Sho was planning on telling you tomorrow at movie night, but he’s trans. He’s been super miserable because his period started yesterday, so when he tells you tomorrow, please be nice.” Both the other boyfriends nodded.

Hinata took a deep breath, “I’m trans. I hope this doesn’t affect our relationship, if you want to break up with me I-“ 

“Sho, we love you. It doesn’t matter what’s on the outside, we love you, inside and out.” Tsukki cut Hinata off, which was really out of character.

“Baby, we love how happy you are all the time, and we’ve been missing that smile, so now that some stress of off your shoulders, can you smile for us?” Yamaguchi had Hinata’s hand in his own, and he smiled lovingly.

“I love you.” Hinata sniffled.

“I love you too.” Kageyama replied, planting a kiss on Hinata’s forehead.

“I love you three.” Came from Yamaguchi, who squeezed Hinata’s hand.

“I love you as well.” Tsukki even managed a small smile, and that made the one on Hinata get larger.

They managed to stay completely tangled together. Hinata’s head was on Yamaguchi’s lap, where Yamaguchi stroked his hair. Hinata’s legs where on Kageyama, who had his head under Yamaguchi’s chin and his hand held Tsukki’s from behind Yamaguchi. Yamaguchi’s head rest on Tsukki’s shoulder and Tsukki held Kageyama’s hand and Hinata’s hand. 

They might be crazy, but when they have each other, the 4 of them can get through anything.

**Author's Note:**

> I also didn’t read through this so fucking enjoy


End file.
